Amor en Custodia
by marie.cutler.71
Summary: Regina Mills sufre un intento de secuestro y Emma Swan la capataz de su rancho la salva. Regina ahora pone toda su confianza en su nueva guardaespaldas... ademas de su corazón.
1. Sinopsis

Emma Swan vive en las afueras de la ciudad trabajando en el campo con su esposo, Neal, y su joven hijo, Henry. Un día, la vida a la familia Swan cambia: Emma acude a una entrevista de trabajo para ocupar el puesto de capataz en el rancho de la prestigiosa empresaria Regina Mills, propietaria junto con su familia de una importante cervecera. Cuando Emma llega a la propiedad, un comando fuertemente armado irrumpe en el despacho de Regina con el fin de secuestrarla, pero Emma logra aturdir a los secuestradores y salvar la vida de Regina, por lo que Regina pone su confianza en Emma y la convierte en su guardaespaldas.

El paso del tiempo hace que entre Regina y Emma surja un amor intenso, que a su vez, genera un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad en Emma, ya que él está casada, pero al poco tiempo su esposo Neal muere en un accidente automovilístico al enterarse de que es hija de Henry Mills, por lo que se abre el camino para entregarse a su amor.

Por otra parte, Regina está casada con Robin, pero después de un tiempo descubre que él la engaña con Zelena y que ésta está esperando un hijo de él, lo que desencadena su separación. Regina se enamora de Emma; sin embargo, se siente culpable porque Emma fue esposa de su medio hermano, aunque nunca tuvo trato con el.

Este FanFic va a ser demasiado largo, así que espero lo disfruten.


	2. La Entrevista

**Ciudad de Los Angeles - Salon Kodak** **  
** **Presentación de la Colección Primavera - Verano de la Casa Mills**

La gran Casa de modas Mills ha sido una de las mejores en los últimos tiempos y su directora la distinguida Regina Mills ha impulsado a esta empresa totalmente familiar a la cúspide que ni el mismísimo Henry Mills padre de Regina, hubiera imaginado.

En la presentación estaba todo el mundo de la moda, actrices, modelos, agentes y grandes inversionistas esperando que novedades tendría ahora la Casa Mills.  
eEn la gran pasarela en esposo de Regina, -Robin - estaba en primera fila como siempre esperando las novedades que su esposa siempre le tenia guardadas, ya que el era un poco platicador y anteriormente ya se le había salido alguno que otro secreto de la Casa Mills, lo que provoco que la competencia aprovechara al 100.. 

El show estaba empezando y todos estaban listos en sus asientos esperando con ansias la pasarela y el presentador empezó con su discurso.

\- Buenas Noches Señoras y Señores, siempre que empezamos en Fashion Week LA, invitamos a una persona muy especial, les estoy hablando de una mujer bella, exitosa, y sobre todo muy profesional, ella ha conquistado ya 6 veces consecutivas las pasarelas de Milan y Paris, Señoras y Señores ella es… Regina Mills, propietaria de la Casa Mills-

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir de manera eufórica y su esposo en las primeras filas siempre estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y mas que nada viendo que actriz o modelo guapa caía en sus encantos.

Empezaba la pasarela y todo el mundo estaba fascinado con la colección, mientras que Regina tras bambalinas estaba en estrés total, no era novedad que estuviera así, ya que era una perfeccionista nata, y no le gustaba que las cosas salieran mal .

 **Thousand Oaks**

Emma se encontraba haciendo ejercicio al aire libre y vio a Henry acercarse a ella

\- Mama…. pensé que ya estabas en la casa, arreglando para tu entrevista -  
\- A ver mi joven caballero ¿cual es el problema?, toda vía hay tiempo y hasta donde se… no voy a un desfile de modas-  
\- A no? -  
\- NO… voy a ver si me dan el puesto de capataz en la hacienda Mills -  
-Pero andale mama… vete a arreglar, que pasa si te encuentras con Regina Mills… no has visto cuando ella pasa con sus carrozas, su porte elegante y siempre bella-  
\- ¡hay Henry! yo no creo que la señora este ahí, y si de casualidad ella esta ahí, pues que me vea tal y como soy -

 **Ciudad de Los Angeles - Salon Kodak** **  
** **Presentación de la Colección Primavera - Verano de la Casa Mills** ****

En la pasarela Robin se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a una guapa modelo desfilar con un hermoso vestido verde, haciéndose resaltar por su cabellera peliroja

\- Nunca había visto a esta modelo -  
Le decía Robin a su guardaespaldas

No señor - Menciono Killian  
\- Para nada, la había visto-  
\- Es una modelo nueva, la contrato la señora Mills el mes pasado, es de Miami, pero como usted estaba de viaje, no la había visto -

Robin veía de manera lujuriosa a la modelo, hasta el mismo Killian se sintió incomodo al presenciar la situación.

\- Regina no me dijo nada de su contratación….. que buena adquisición ha hecho la empresa -  
\- No se jefe… pero no se la recomiendo -  
Le dijo Killian de manera seria.  
\- No tengo buenas referencias de ella -  
\- Otro reto tuyo Killian…. vas a perder-  
\- No es eso jefe, sabe usted que investigo a todas las modelos que llegan a la empresa, y ella tiene fama de ser muy difícil -  
\- No te creo -  
\- No se le conoce ninguna relación con nadie, y es que no le falten propuestas, jefe yo creo que hay algo raro aquí, es venenosa para cualquier hombre-  
\- Pero Kilian…. yo no soy cualquier hombre -  
Termino el desfile y cuando salió Regina, todo el mundo empezó a gritar su nombre.  
El desfile fue todo un éxito para ella.

Regina estaba del brazo de Robin recorriendo el salón y recibiendo felicitaciones mutuas por el éxito de la presentación.  
Durante una conversación entre Regina con una modelo, que se acerco a saludarla, su celular empezó a sonar.

-Si diga….. Ruby…. como estas, ya vamos para allá, Robin y yo queremos entrevistar personalmente a los candidatos a capataz de la hacienda, que nos esperen… ok, gracias -  
\- Amor…. como así que nos esperen?, tu piensas que yo no tengo nada mas que hacer -  
Regina lo mira de manera extraña.  
\- No corazón… tengo mucho trabajo -  
\- Robin… yo estaba contando con robarte y llevarte a la hacienda, tomar un rico vinito tinto y platicar -  
\- Ya va mas de un mes que estamos solo platicando y todavía no hay acción -  
Regina lo miro de manera triste  
-Si deseas, te puede llevar Killian a la hacienda -

No amor… si estas realmente ocupado me voy sola…..-  
\- No te preocupes te veo en la noche -  
Robin se acerco a darle un beso en la frente a Regina.

-Jefe, yo me aseguro que el conductor lleve a la Señora a la hacienda -  
\- Bien ya esta todo solucionado - dijo mas relajado Robin.

En las afueras estaba llegando la hija de Regina, Daniela. Tendría que haber llegado mucho mas temprano ya que iba a modelar y Regina estaba desesperada por que su bija no llego.  
\- Mama el vestido que me diseñaste me hacia ver mas gorda -  
\- Hija es perfecto el vestido, mira… lo trae Zelena y se ve espectacular, y si tu lo llevaras estarías de infarto-  
\- ¡hay si mama! -

Daniela se alejo dejando a Regina un poco desconcertada ante la actitud de su hija.

-Señora, la va llevar August a la hacienda, es en nuevo, dentro del grupo de guardaespaldas.  
\- Perfecto, nos vamos - le dijo a August  
\- Si Señora - 

**Thousand Oaks - Hacienda Mills**

\- Señora Mills, que placer es verla, el Señor Robin no vino con usted - le dijo Granny abrazando a Regina

\- No vino, tiene demasiado trabajo -

Entraron a la hacienda sin saber que en la entrada de la hacienda estaba llegando una camioneta con 4 hombres.

\- Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, no quiero errores - dijo el conductor de la camioneta a los otros mientras se ponían pasamontañas.  
\- Ustedes van por la puerta principal y nosotros por atrás… de acuerdo -

Regina estaba en el patio central de la hacienda tomando una limonada  
Los hombres bajaron y se posesionaron en sus puestos designados, Emma estaba llegando a la hacienda en su escarabajo amarillo y se detuvo al ver que su carro se apago justo detrás de la camioneta de los 4 hombres. Se bajo para verificar el motor y al abrir para ver que le pasaba al motor, salir un montón de humo.

\- Al menos esta vez me trajo mas cerca - dijo resignada a caminar el poco tramo que le quedaba para llegar a la hacienda Mills.

Uno de los hombres golpeo en la nuca al chofer de la señora Mills, Emma vio de lejos lo que sucedía y no le dio buena espina lo que estaba viendo.  
Emma vio al hombre tirado en el suelo tratando de despertarlo, mientras tanto el resto de los hombres ya se encontraban en el patio central, y sujetaron a Regna por el cuello, el sujeto le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza, Regina estaba asustada, no se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, y entro en pánico al ver como el orto hombre también apuntaba su arma hacia ella.  
Estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la salida del patio central.  
Emma tratando de hacer que despertara el hombre, no se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaban de los secuestradores apuntandolé.

\- Parate linda rubia -  
\- Tranquilo, solo vine de visita

Dije que te pararas - le grito  
Mientras que Emma se paraba, esta giro y le volvió a mencionar que venia de visita y de manera mas rápida desarmo al hombre con un golpe directo en la nariz, dejando al sujeto noqueado.

Regina estaba forcejeando con el hombre que la tenia sujeta por el cuello, y el orto hombre se estaba desesperando por los gritos de Regina, acciono su arma disparando al aire, y llego Emma detrás del el.

\- Baja el arma o la matamos -  
\- Tranquilo, yo solo vengo de pasada -  
Emma miro a Regina y le guiño el ojo, y de manera rápida Emma le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que el hombre cayera y soltase su arma, el hombre que tenia a Regina se distrajo lo suficiente para que Regina le diera un cabezazo y la soltara, haciendo que Emma peleara con el. El otro hombre se repuso y apunto su arma a Emma, haciendo que ella se girara y se protegiera con el cuerpo del otro hombre. Disparo haciendo que Emma aun mas enojada peleara de manera mas ruda

\- Abuela, habla a la policia - Grito Regina

Emma seguía peleando, y el otro sujeto que estaba esperando llego haciendo que Emma se esforzara un poco mas al pelear con dos hombres, en una maniobra muy inteligente de Emma, hizo que ambos hombres de golpearan entre si, aprovechando eso Emma tomo las armas y las acciono al aire de manera automática, haciendo que estos huyeran de inmediato. 

Regina estaba en shock por lo que estaba ocurriendo, entonces Emma se dirigió a Regina, tomándola de los hombros y fijando su mirada con la de ella.

-¿Esta usted bien? -  
Regina no tenia palabras, se había perdido en esa mirada azul/verde que la tranquilizaba

\- Si estoy bien -

Emma la abrazo y Regina le pedía que no se fuera, Emma apretó un poco mas a Regina diciendo que estaba segura.

\- Gracias - dijo Regina pegada al cuello de Emma  
\- No se preocupe, esta segura -

Regina se aparto del abrazo de Emma

\- Y usted quien es? -  
\- Me llamo Emma y vine a entrevista para el trabajo de capataz -

\- Pero arriesgo su vida para salvarme -  
\- Es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho -  
\- Si usted no estuviera aquí, yo ya estaría muerta -  
\- No se preocupe, la policia ya esta llegando -  
\- Asi que estaba esperando a la entrevista para el puesto de capataz? -  
\- En efecto…..-  
\- Regina….. Regina Mills, y por el puesto creo que no es capaz para ser capataz-  
\- ¿Porque no? -  
\- Emma…-  
\- Emma Swan -  
\- Emma Swan, ¿Quiere ser usted mi guardaespaldas personal - 


	3. Un SI como respuesta

Después de que ambas se presentaran llego el teniente a interrumpir su momento de miradas perdidas…

\- Señora Regina… Buenas tardes…. Hola Emma-  
\- Buena Tardes teniente – dijo Regina un poco confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo en presencia de Emma.  
\- Mis hombres hicieron una búsqueda minuciosa en toda la propiedad y no encontraron ningún indicio de los delincuentes, sin embargo, me da pena decirle que me tendrán que acompañar a la estación para levantar la denuncia -  
Emma estaba un poco confundida por lo que pasaba, mas sin embargo acepto acompañar a Regina.  
El teniente se alejó dejando a Regina y Emma en una situación extraña, mientras había llegado Granny para ver que se le ofrecía a Regina  
\- Granny vamos a la estación puedes traerme mi bolsa, por favor….. Emma me acompañas a la estación? -  
\- Con mucho gusto -  
\- Vamos en mi coche -  
\- Ok - 

El trayecto hacia la estación de policías fue algo más que emocionante, ya que Regina estaba ansiosa por lo que había pasado, que no se había dado cuenta que la mano de Emma estaba entrelazada con la de ella, ambas manos reposando en el muslo de la rubia.  
Llegando a la estación había un numeroso grupo de periodistas intentando sacar información acerca del intento de secuestro hacia Regina, un periodista le pregunto si era cierto que una mujer la había defendido, Regina volteo en automático para tomar de la mano a Emma que estaba detrás de ella, cuando escucho su nombre.

\- Regina – le grito Robin bajándose de su camioneta seguido de Killian.  
Regina corrió a los brazos de su esposo, dejando a Emma atrás sola. Emma aprovecho el momento para entrar a la estación y hacer su declaración lo más rápido posible y regresar a su casa.

Regina estaba más relajada cuando su esposo llego.  
\- ¿Quién te dijo que vinieras aquí hoy? Le cuestiono Robin con algo de enojo. – No importa lo peor ya paso -  
Regina lo miro con una cara de rareza ante la pregunta que le hizo su esposo.

-Vamos que Daniela Viene en camino –

-Daniela viene en camino? ¡Sola! -  
\- Tranquila Señora Mills viene con alguien de mi confianza – le dice Killian  
\- Pues el chofer que me asigno Sr. Jones no sirvió de nada - 

Daniela llego inmediatamente y cuando vio a su mama, la abrazo y la beso.

\- Mama ¿Quién fue la persona que te salvo, quiero conocerlo? -  
\- Conocerla- enfatizo Regina  
\- Es una mujer la que te salvo – Le cuestiono Robin.  
\- En efecto, se llama Emma e iba a la hacienda para la entrevista para el puesto de capataz-

\- Pues quiero conocerla – le dijo Daniela, abrazando nuevamente a su mama.

 **Casa de la Familia Swan**

\- Mama segura que esos tipos no te hicieron nada? -  
\- No Henry, no me hicieron nada -  
\- Vaya…. Creo que las lecciones de defensa personal que te enseño mi suegro te sirvieron – le dijo Neal un poco molesto.  
\- Si la verdad me sirvió hoy -  
\- Y no te dio algún tipo de agradecimiento, alguna recompensa, digo, le salvaste la vida -  
\- Papa por favor deja a Mama tranquila -  
\- Neal hice lo que era justo en esa situación-  
\- Pero te tiene que agradecer, esa señora tiene mucho dinero, mínimo te debería dar algo -  
\- Papa, no todo es dinero en esta vida -  
\- Bueno, es que estamos un poco justos, y creo que una gratificación no nos caería nada mal-

\- ¡ya papa! Deja respirar a Mama un poco -

Emma se fue a su cuarto un poco disgustada por la conversación que tuvo con Neal. Se durmió pensando en el bienestar de Regina.

Casa de la Familia Mills (Storybrooke)

Regina y Robin estaban a punto de dormir, hasta que Robin pretendía algo mas con Regina, pero ella ante el estrés que tenía, no estaba de humor, haciendo que Robin se molestara y se fuera de la habitación. Regina estaba pensativa y empezó a reflexionar todo lo que había ocurrido y se durmió pensando en su salvadora….. Emma.

Al día siguiente Regina le pide a Killian la dirección de Emma, para poder ir a visitarla y agradecerle lo que ha hecho por ella y ofrecerle nuevamente el puesto de guardaespaldas personal de ella.  
Killian consiguió la dirección y llevo a Regina a la casa de Emma.  
Henry que estaba jugando afuera de la casa, y vio que llegaba una lujosa camioneta.  
\- ¡MAMA! Grito  
\- Que pasa? –

\- Mira viene alguien – dijo señalando la camioneta que se estaba estacionando.

Emma vio como Regina baja de la camioneta en un hermoso conjunto de falda negra hasta la rodilla, muy entallada, haciendo que se acentuaran las curvas y más al caminar, una blusa en color gris con un sugerente escote. Inmediatamente a Emma de le seco la garganta al ver como Regina caminaba de manera más sensual que había visto, pero Regina Mills era así, la señora desbordaba sensualidad hasta en pijamas. Henry era el más emocionado la ver a la hermosa Regina, y solo pudo decir…  
\- Wow - Con la boca abierta al ver aquella mujer elegante.

Regina llego hasta donde Emma estaba y no pudo contener una sonrisa coqueta

-Buenos días Emma -  
\- Buenos días Sra. Regina -  
\- Hola – Le dijo Henry sonrojado a Regina  
\- Hola ¿Cómo estás? -  
\- Muy bien, gracias –

\- ¿Y cómo dio con mi dirección? – Le cuestiono Emma a Regina

\- Pues me tome el atrevimiento de buscar a la mujer que me salvo la vida, además ayer se fue tan rápido que no me dio la oportunidad de darle esto - 

Regina saco de su bolsa un sobre, para dárselo a Emma, Neal había salido al oír la conversación que su esposa estaba teniendo con alguien más, así que decidió salir de la casa para ver con quien está conversando Emma.

Regina le entrega el sobre a Emma, y Henry estaba que no cabía de la emoción al ver a Regina, Emma tomo el sobre y lo abrió, hizo una cara de asombro al ver el contenido del paquete que incluso Henry pudo verlo a pesar de su corta estatura, se tapó la boca con las manos del asombro.

\- No puedo aceptar – le dijo Emma, intentando devolverle el sobre  
\- Es para usted, es mi manera de agradecer lo que hizo ayer por mí -  
\- De verdad, no es necesario… hice lo que era correcto-  
\- Tómelo es para usted -  
\- No puedo aceptarlo-  
\- No sea orgullosa Emma –

\- Si de verdad quiere darme algo, solo le pido trabajo, es lo que estoy buscando, no se…. Que tal, capataz de su hacienda, por eso fui ayer…. lo recuerda? -  
\- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero…. yo estaba por ofrecerle algo mejor, quiero que este a mi lado siempre… que sea mi guardaespaldas  
\- Su guardaespaldas – Dijo Emma sonriendo

\- Si en efecto, quiero tenerla a mi lado, es muy capaz para el puesto -

Killian se acercó  
\- Emma… como esta? … mi nombre es Killian Jones, pero me dicen Hook, y le puedo asegurar que usted es apta para el puesto de guardaespaldas, además de que la paga por ello es muy superior a la de un capataz –

Neal ve la situación y se pone a lado de su mujer.  
\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Cuestiono Neal, abrazando por la cintura a Emma  
\- Neal… te presento a la Sra. Regina Mills -  
\- Mucho gusto – Extendió la mano hacia Neal  
\- Un gusto conocerla – estrechando ambos las manos.

\- Imagínate Neal que me está ofreciendo el trabajo de guardaespaldas – le dijo Emma.

\- Y supongo que le habrás dicho que si –

\- No… no lo acepte –

\- No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo, Sra. Mills ambos hemos tenido problemas económicamente, ninguno de los dos a encontrado trabajo y es muy difícil …. -  
\- Neal por favor – Le dijo susurrando a su esposo  
\- Por favor Emma… acepta -  
\- Mira Emma, le voy a dejar mi tarjeta, ok …. Piénsalo… y si te decides me avisas – le dijo de forma muy segura Regina  
\- No es necesario, y si me disculpan tengo asuntos que atender -

Emma se alejó dejando a su esposo y a Henry con Regina.

\- Bueno, me gusta su casa…. Esta muy linda -  
\- Gracias – le dijo Henry

Regina se despidió de Neal y Henry.

\- Los ricos siempre son así … ¡que linda casa! Mentiras -  
\- Papa lo dijo para ser amable -  
Neal se dirigió a la casa molesto por la actitud que había tomado Emma.

En el coche Regina estaba viendo unos papeles que Killian le dio, era la información laboral y de vida de Emma.

\- Muy bueno el informe que me hizo de Emma, Killian -  
\- Gracias Señora, ella es la mejor de todos -  
\- Lo que no puedo entender es porque habiendo trabajado para el servicio secreto, ahora este jubilada -  
\- Si… es muy raro –

Mientras tanto Emma fue a arreglar los papeles de su casa, ya que ha estado recibiendo notificaciones de desalojo. Lo más duro fue ver que su casa no estaba a nombre de Neal sino del anterior dueño. Le hablo a Neal pidiéndole explicaciones sobre las escrituras de la casa, lo más terrible que le dijo Emma además de no estar a nombre suyo, es que la casa tenía una deuda por no pagar los impuestos, por eso estaban recibiendo las notificaciones de desalojo, por la deuda acumulada. Emma estaba tan enojada que volvió a la oficina del antiguo dueño, exigiéndole una respuesta. Estaba tan enojada que no le permitieron entrar al edificio de oficinas y la tuvieron que retener entre dos hombres, pero Emma no se dejaba, hasta que le hablaron a la policía y fue llevada a la comisaria.

Emma estaba desecha, no podía quedarse en la celda de la comisaria, además no tenían dinero, mucho menos para pagar la fianza para salir. En ese momento en el que Emma estaba con la cabeza agachada, escucho una voz familiar.

\- Hola Emma – le dijo Regina con una voz muy melodiosa.  
\- Usted…. que hace aquí? -  
\- Si soy yo -  
Emma se paró y se pegó a los barrotes de la celda

\- Vengo a decirte que estas en libertad, ya se pagó tu fianza -  
Emma miraba con asombro a Regina.  
\- y además…. Pague la deuda que tenía la casa y hable con mis abogados para que las escrituras de su casa estén a su nombre …. Alégrate Emma… ya no los van a desalojar –

\- Es que ¡No! …. No tenías por qué hacerlo – Le dijo Emma, que se estaba pasando las manos por su cabeza.  
\- Porque haces todo esto por mí -  
\- Tu sabes muy bien por qué ….. quiero que seas mi guardaespaldas y esta vez espero un ¡SI! como respuesta - 


	4. De madrugada

Espero les guste este capitulo..

* * *

\- Solo vine hasta aquí por una respuesta y no quiero un ¡No! como tal …. Emma no voy a estar más segura, solo contigo estoy segura -  
\- Señora, como le explico yo no soy guardaespaldas, mi vida son las fincas y el campo –

\- Emma te espero en mi casa para arreglar lo del contrato, por lo pronto aquí están los papeles de su casa liberada de deudas, en estoy días le llegaran las escrituras -

\- Pero Señora…. – no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Regina la interrumpió  
\- En mi casa, ok –

Regina salió y dejo a Emma más confundida. Emma fue liberada en ese instante y espero a ver a Regina, pero ella ya se había ido.

Emma decidió hablare a Neal para comentarle las novedades y decirle que ahora le debía todo a la Señora Mills, que ya no tendrían que preocuparse por la casa, y le aviso, que iría a su casa de Regina para ver lo del puesto de guardaespaldas.

En el trayecto Emma, paro en un puesto de comidas, ya que no había digerido alimento, y su estómago le gruñía, cuando se disponía a salir se topó con un antiguo conocido Graham. Había colaborado con el anteriormente, se saludaron y en ese momento empezaron ha platicar todo lo que le había sucedido a ambos, ya que eran varios años que no se veían. Ademas Graham también estaba buscando empleo, así que a Emma se le ocurrió presentar a Graham como un buen candidato para guardaespaldas de Regina. Le propuso ir con ella a la casa de los Mills, para la entrevista.  
Llegaron cerca de las 3 de la tarde a la hermosa casa de los Mills en Storybrooke, la persona que abrir fue Granny, que se sorprendió al ver a Emma y no contuvo la felicidad al momento de saludarla y agradecerle por haber salvado a Regina.  
En ese momento Regina llego y saludo a las visitas.

\- Buenas Tardes-  
\- Señora Mills, buenas tardes, mire le presento a Graham, el es el indicado para que sea su guardaespaldas -  
\- Pero yo no lo quiero a el, la quiero a usted, es muy capaz -  
\- Señora Mills, le traigo mi currículo para que pueda verlo -  
\- Hook - Grito Regina, e inmediatamente llego el otro guardaespaldas  
\- Mire este impresionante currículo -  
\- Es muy bueno, pero recuerde que necesitamos dos guardaespaldas, la señorita Daniela necesitara uno -  
\- Tienes razón … bueno ambos quedan contratados -  
\- Señora Mills yo no puedo aceptar el puesto de guardaespaldas - le dijo Emma  
\- Con todo respeto Emma… Señora Mills yo no trabajo si Emma no esta también -  
Emma miro de manera enojada a su amigo, obligándola a aceptar el puesto de guardaespaldas personal de Regina.

\- Perfecto Hook les enseñara sus habitaciones, siéntanse como en su casa -  
\- ¿Como? nos tenemos que quedar, pensé que era un trabajo con jornada labora regular -  
\- Pues no, por eso la paga es alta, ya que necesito que estén disponibles ante cualquier contingencia que pueda ocurrir -  
\- Bueno… tendré que regresar a avisar a Neal y a Henry y traerme no necesario -  
\- Perfecto, puede llevarse mi camioneta, para que pueda ir y venir de manera segura -  
\- Gracias nuevamente Señora Mills -  
\- Ande vaya…. antes que se le haga mas tarde -

Llegando a casa Emma le explico todo lo que había pasado y la deuda que ahora tenia con la Señora Mills, Neal comprendió y en común acuerdo aceptaron que Emma tenia que vivir ahora en la casa de los Mills, el que no estaba tan contento era Henry, ya que Emma jugaba mucho con el, pero Emma le prometio que pediría permiso para que ambos fueran a visitarla a la casa de los Mills.

En la casa de los Mills, Regina se estaba preparando para una cena romántica con Robin, estaba dándose una buena sesión de tina, cuando escucho su celular.

-Regina… amor… como estas? -  
\- Hola mi cielo, muy bien y tu -  
\- Algo atareado, creo que tendremos que cancelar la cena del día de hoy, no han cerrado las cuentas que están pendientes, y van para largo-  
\- Estas seguro? -  
\- Si amor, lo siento - Colgó Robin

Regina estaba triste, su matrimonio ya no tenia la misma chispa desde hace varios años.  
Después de tan agotador día, Emma llego a la casa de los Mills con maleta en mano, era muy temprano, mas bien muy de madrugada cuando llego a la casa y se encontró con Regina en la cocina, prácticamente o mas bien literalmente Emma tenia una mirada de estar viendo lo mas hermoso de este mundo, y así lo era, Regina solo tenia una delicada bata azul, andaba descalza, con el cabello alborotado y sin una gota de maquillaje. Regina no había notado la presencia de Emma, que incluso se inclino dentro del refrigerador mostrando hacia la rubia sus hermosas piernas torneadas y su trasero, Emma trago en seco y sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar a mil por hora, al percatarse de que estaba sintiendo como se estaba excitando con solo mirar a su ahora jefa, decidió darse la vuelta pero choco con la mesa central de la cocina haciendo que Regina se asustara.

\- Emma…. Hola -  
\- Hola Señora Regina -  
\- Llego muy temprano, o muy tarde…. - dijo Regina mirando el reloj  
\- Decidí venirme cuanto antes -  
\- Me parece perfecto -  
\- mmhhhhhhhh …. mejor me voy a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas -  
\- muy bien vaya, lo hará tranquilamente casi no hay nadie despierto a esta hora -  
\- bueno …. adios -  
\- hasta luego Emma -

Emma salir de la cocina dirigiéndose a su cuarto, se disponía ha tomarse un baño, pero la regadera de su cuarto estaba descompuesta, así que decidió ir a tomar un baño en la regadera que estaba en la alberca.  
Regina por su parte estaba terminando de comer su vaso de frutas, y decidió salir un poco al jardín, antes de irse de nuevo a dormir. Paso por el cuarto de Emma y vio que estaba todo apagado. Se dirigió al jardín y por obvias razones tendría que pasar por la alberca, cuando llego vio algo que le provocaría un infarto, abrió los ojos de par en par para ver lo mas hermoso que había visto, tal fue su impresión que se alejo y volvió a presenciar algo que quedaría en su mente por siempre, a Emma desnuda de espaldas tomando una ducha a la luz de la luna, Regina parecía estar viendo un ángel, lo que provoco que cierta parte del cuerpo empezara a palpitarle y descubrir sensaciones nuevas que no había experimentado, ni con Robin, tal fue su estado de total perdición de la rubia, que se estaba olvidando de respirar, Emma por inercia volteo y vio directamente a los ojos de Regina. Emma que también estaba olvidando su excitación provocada por Regina anteriormente, sintió como volvían las ganas de estar pegada a su jefa.  
En automático Emma extendió su mano a Regina, y ella fue en dirección a la rubia, y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, aunque lleno de pasión.

\- Señora Regina, no se como explicar lo que estoy sintiendo -  
\- Ni yo Emma -

Solo puedo estar segura de algo -  
\- ¿de que?  
\- Que nunca me apartare de su lado -  
Emma se sentía a morir cuando Regina paso sus manos de su espalda hacia la cintura, mientras Emma tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Regina.  
Se separaron bruscamente al escuchar un ruido, inmediatamente Regina se fue, dejando a Emma, mas excitada que antes. Regina por su parte llego a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe y recargándose en ella. Puso su mano en su pecho y pudo sentir que su corazón latía a otro ritmo, al ritmo de Emma Swan. 

* * *

La historia es una adaptación de Amor en Custodia de Marcela Citterio.  
Creo que este Fanfic será de mas de 50 chapters e incluso mas... ya que la historia original es de 224 capitulos y apenas 1 capitulo lo estoy dividiendo en 2 chapters, es mucha historia y me gusto adaptarla ya que le va perfecto a nuestras chicas preferidas.

Gracias por los Reviews, todos los leo y me sirven como retroalimentación.  
Tratare de subir a diario un chapter nuevo.

Saludos 


End file.
